The Mary Sue Saga: Volume One
by Ariel Leilani
Summary: Mary Sue tries to cross the border into Camp Half-Blood. PARODY. Mary Sue One-Shots. She will eventually die a well deserved death. Multiple Sues. Some will be reoccurring others won't.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything but the sickly OC that is our main character and the plot. Rick Riordan owns everything else, so keep my criminal record clean until I'm at least 21.**_

_**Volume One:**_

_**The Sue Invasion**_

_**Episode 1:**_

_**Mary Sue Comes To Camp Half-Blood**_

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and it was silent. All there was complete silence among the sleeping campers. Annabeth Chase was having a walk in the peaceful camp. All was good until a sickly beautiful girl was walking toward the border of Camp Half-Blood. A girl with perfect straight black hair down to her waist was walking up to the gate. She has on a plain white shirt bejeweled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and pearls. She had on a a pair of pants also covered in diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and pearls. Her shoes were made out of pure African gold and tanzanite. Her skin was a sickly pale white color. She was flawless. Her skin has no blemishes. Her eyes were rainbows. Whenever she flipped her hair it turned into some in-human color. Her body was perfect. She has curves. Her breasts were perky, her butt was as bouncy, her legs were toned, as well as her arms, and she had the flattest stomach. Annabeth and Thalia spotted the insanely beautiful girl. The girls shared a look before walking over to the mystery girl. As the sun rose higher the trillion dollar jewels shone in her face, almost blinding her as she was walking over. She managed to walk over and began to ask the girl questions.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked the amazingly perfect girl.

"Oh, I'm Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Beautiful Perfectness III. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite and Narcissus. I am blessed by every god and goddess. I have eternal beauty from Hera, flight from Zeus, ability to talk to animals from Poseidon, I am a Hunter of Artemis, a great singing voice from Apollo, basically every skill from every god and goddess," the girl explained perfectly with her perfectness that is perfectly perfect. The perfectness was painful.

Annabeth just stared. The girl flashed a blinding smile at her.

"You have to let me in. It's my destiny. I need to be here, to seduce, conquer, and, like, prevail," Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Perfectness III told Annabeth.

"We don't want you here!" Annabeth yelled loud enough to awaken the entire camp.

Just then Tyson walked out, being awakened by his brother's girlfriends screams.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Tyson asked with such innocence it hurt the girls perfectness and beauty for a split second.

"This crazy chick wants in. But she's so strange. I mean, look at her!" Annabeth yelled motioning Tyson to look at the girl.

Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Perfectness III had a rainbow around her, she had adorable kittens and puppies floating around her feet in an enigma of evily perfectness.

"Oh, please let me in. I need to fuffil the destiny from my sister, Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Puppii Kittii Perfectness. She was an oracle before my arch enemy, Bob killed her for being to perfect and not a good, flawed OC," Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Perfectness III explained with her perfect voice given to her by Hera.

"OC? What the fu- Oh shut up! No one wants you here! LEAVE!" Annabeth yelled at the perfect girl.

Tyson ran back to the Poseidon cabin to get his brother, Percy. It took about 3 minutes but when Annabeth screamed again Percy was able to get himself up. He dragged Percy outside in a plain shirt, boxers, and socks. Tyson took Percy to Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Perfectness III.

"What the Hades?!" Percy yelled as he and Tyson approached the border.

"This crazy girl! She's saying she's the daughter of Aphrodite and Narcissus. She's apparently been blessed by every god and goddess," Annabeth yelled to her under dressed boyfriend.

Everyone started pouring out of the cabins. The Romans had decided help the Greeks out with their starting war, so they've sent a few recruits to help out with battle strategy.

"What the Hades is going on?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked over to his friends.

"I have no idea," Percy explained.

The perfectness tried to walk through the border, but sirens went off. Right after they went off Chiron and Grover galloped over to the gate, where just about every camper was.

"What is going on here?" Chiron asked.

"This girl is asking to come in. She's apparently the daughter or Aphrodite and Narcissus,"

"What the? Let me see her!" Chiron yelled as he walk- er, galloped over to the gate.

He gasped in utter horror.

"No, not now! Why now! This can't be. It wasn't supposed to come until at least a millennium," Chiron explained.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

"This is no ordinary demigod," Chiron told them.

"Well, I don't know if ordinary is the word you should use when describing demigods," Leo said with a sarcastic tone.

Everyone evily glared at Leo.

"Sorry, bad timing."

"This girl, is a...Mary Sue. Destroyer of all lives. She will murder your soul with style and perfection. LEAVE OUR CAMP WICKED WOMAN!" Chiron yelled.

"LEAVE US!" Annabeth yelled.

"Ugh! Fine. I knew you guys weren't ready for me. Percy! Come with me, marry me tonight under Thalia's tree! Leave Annabeth! It's destiny," Lola Donna Kandi Sunshine Rainbow Unicorn Perfectness III told Percy.

Tyson and Leo were holding Annabeth back as the Mary Sue was talking.

"Yeah...no. I'm good..." Percy told her.

"Where are you from anyway?" Nico asked?

"I.. got kicked out of the Twilight fandom. Apparently Bella and Edward are strictly canon and cannot be broken up. Not even in a Mary Sue orgy," the Sue explained.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Everyone yelled in union.

"We already have a Mary Sue! Her name is Piper McLean!" Chiron yelled.

"Wait, what?" Piper asked a bit confused.

The Sue left with her puppies and kittens.

"PARTY TIME!" Leo yelled as everyone began dancing to the Harlem Shake.

**THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN. WHAT FANDOM WILL BE ATTACKED NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Volume One:**

******The Sue Invasion**

******Episode 2:**

******My Big Fat Mary Sue Wedding**

**Thalia's POV:**

This woman is insane. She thinks she can just swoop in and steal my Nico. I left the Hunters to be with him and now this crazy ass shit happens. Not on my watch. This Mary Sue is going down like Miley Cyrus' ass when she twerks: fast.

**Normal POV:**

Shadow Luna Moonlight Stars Beautii Prettii Perfectness was putting on her diamond encrusted wedding dress and glass slippers which wouldn't break because she's so perfect. She's getting married to Nico Di'Angelo. She used her evil spell of evilness to convince him. Mary Sue's need an important character to cling on to. Since Nico the son of one of the Big Three, here's the perfect target. She tried to get Percy in her first form, but failed. That's unlike a Mary Sue. They never fail. She walked down the aisle with her friend and current fuck buddy, Hunter Hot Guy Muscles Penis Is Large, the ultimate Gary Stu. She smiled a huge eye ball burning smile. She looked down the aisle and saw Nico waiting for her. He got a boner just staring at her for too long. As she made her way to Nico, they held hands.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Nico Di'Angelo and Shadow Luna...Moonlight Stars...Beautii Prettii Perfectness in holy matrimony," The pastor began as he was cut off by Thalia barging into the chapel.

"STOP THIS WEDDING BITCHES!" Thalia said popping her collar.

She ran up to Nico and had a full out makeout session with him.

Shadow, outraged goes to beat the living shit out of Thalia when she is shot in the head by one of the Hunters. Shadow falls and dies, the blood rushing out of her brain and head.

"WHAT NOW BITCHES?" The Hunter yelled as she smiled at Thalia and left.

Nico and Thalia lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Alright Shadow Luna Moonlight Stars Beautii Prettii Perfectness is dead. One Mary Sue down, so many more to go .-.**


End file.
